Electrochemically treating water, as such, is well known in the art. The underlying principle is that water is passes by electrically charged electrodes, thus electrochemically removing impurities.
Publication US 2014138238 A1 discloses an apparatus and a method for removing contaminant species from water by electrocoagulation. The apparatus includes a container, which fits into and is supported by a frame, a rotating electrode and a stationary electrode. A lid is attached to a top of the frame.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 785,214 A discloses an apparatus for extracting metals from their ores. The apparatus includes a tank, which fits into and is supported by a frame, and electrode plates, which are placed in a block.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,431 A discloses an electrolytic cell for electrolytic deposition of metals. An electrode plate is welded to a precast aluminum header bar, which has tow hooks for lifting and lowering the plate.
Publication JP H03193200 A discloses easily replaced electrode plates for sludge. Electrode plates are parallel-disposed in an electrolysis vessel. The parallel disposed electrode plates are spaced at regular intervals through spacers made from nonconductor such as synthetic resins and clamped.
Publication DE 10040417 discloses an electrolytic treatment to waste water. Electrodes are installed in respective electrode supports which are supported by a supporting bar, so that they do not immerse in the treating water in the electrolyzer. The electrode support comprises also a grip for helping handling the electrodes.